Chompalot
Not to be confused with General Chompsalot. Chompalot was a competitor in Series 6 of Robot Wars. It was a box shaped robot designed to resemble a dragon, with a large crushing jaw at the front to resemble the mouth (the jaws were said to be the largest jaws of the Sixth series) and two large wings on the side for self-righting. It also featured a zero turning circle, a spike at the rear to protect the safety link and two light-up eyes, intended to "strike fear into the opponents". Although it was eliminated in the first round of the main competition, it won the Iron Maidens competition in Extreme 2, defeating Behemoth and Pussycat along the way. The first version of Chompalot failed to qualify for Series 5, being beaten by Spirit of Knightmare (which also failed to qualify). Chompalot also failed to qualify for Series 7, after suffering from problems with its receiver crystal. Robot History Series 6 Chompalot pulled an unlucky draw in its only main series appearance, coming up against returning teams 13 Black, the 11th seeds Stinger and previous semi-finalist Thermidor 2. After the activate call, it rammed into 13 Black, bounced away, and collided with Thermidor 2. Chompalot chased the other robots around the arena, grabbing hold of 13 Black's roulette wheel and dragging it over the flame pit. Chompalot's weapon then caught hold of Stinger. In Chompalot's state of vulnerability, 13 Black came in from behind and tore into Chompalot with its discs, immobilising it. Chompalot was counted out, and after being twirled around by Sir Killalot, it was tossed across the arena by the floor flipper, and then pitted by Dead Metal. Extreme 2 Chompalot's only appearance in Extreme was the Iron Maidens competition. Its first battle was against Pussycat and Spin Doctor. Chompalot began by clamping onto Spin Doctor and preventing it from spinning. It dragged Spin Doctor into Shunt's CPZ, while Pussycat took the opportunity to attack it from behind. Chompalot took a hit from Shunt's axe and Pussycat got an attack on Spin Doctor. Chompalot grabbed Spin Doctor again, and one of Spin Doctor's tyres fell off, rendering it immobile. In the semi-final, Behemoth flipped Chompalot, but Shunt drove out of the CPZ and righted it. The robots danced around each other until Behemoth mistakenly drove into the CPZ, where Chompalot swooped in and got ahold of Behemoth, and restrained it while Shunt axed Behemoth until its safety link fell out. Chompalot dragged Behemoth across the arena, hit the pit release button and dropped it into the pit of oblivion. In the final, Chompalot and Pussycat started out fairly evenly matched, trading blows. Chompalot skirted a CPZ and was rammed by Growler. Pussycat could not quite bring its weapon to bear and eventually Chompalot got a good hold of Pussycat, hit the pit release, pushing it across the arena, hitting the pit release, and carefully dropping Pussycat into the descending pit to earn the title of Iron Maidens champion. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 3 *Losses: 1 Series Record *Series 1-4: Did not enter *Series 5: Failed to qualify *Series 6: Heat, Round 1 *Series 7: Failed to qualify Honours Trivia *Chompalot is one of three robots to win a UK side competition but never win a battle in the UK Championship, along with Kan Opener and Spikasaurus. **Chompalot is the only one of these three not to compete in any annihilator competitions. *Going into its first round battle in the Sixth Wars, the Chompalot team had mistakenly left the protective foam on the tip of the jaw weapon on Chompalot. Category:UK Series competitors Category:Side Competition Winners Category:Robots that debuted in Series 6 Category:Robots from Derbyshire Category:Robots with more Wins than Losses Category:Robots whose final appearance was a win Category:Robots with Pincers